


The Course of True Love Never did Run Smooth

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Actors, F/M, Human AU, Lots of kissing, Midsummer Night's Dream, References to Shakespeare, Roland being a douche, actors doing a play, cursing, some making out, strange magic au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bogart King joins his cousin Thaddeus's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream at a little local theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Merry Company

**Author's Note:**

> http://bifacialler.tumblr.com/ wanted me to do an Actors AU for Strange Magic and I of course have gotten carried away.  
> So this thing is going to have multiple chapters. Bifacialler also gave me a great scene and line that I will be using in a future chapter!!!!
> 
> I also decided to go with Midsummer Night's Dream because not only is it one of my fave plays but since the media has kept trying to say Strange Magic is based off this play (barely) it would be fun to go ahead and use it!

The stage was a mess. People were milling about, set decorations were being transported here and there, while other props littered the stage. A couple of young women dressed as very hippie looking fairies were off to the side singing what sounded to Bog like “White Rabbit.” He had just arrived in town at the request of his cousin. It had taken him a little while to find the small theater, The Summer Glade. The placed looked like it was from a different century with beautiful, ornate woodwork out front near the ticket booth, which continued into the theater itself. Bog looked around as he walked among the seats until he finally saw someone that he knew. He waved his arm, trying to get the other man's attention as a younger man with floppy brown hair spoke to two other gentlemen dressed like some sort of tree creatures. The man saw Bog and grinned motioning him over. 

“There you are!! I thought you were never going to get here!” The younger man smiled at the taller Bog with dancing blue eyes as he grabbed Bog into a tight hug. His accent was light, but clearly there. Bog chuckled as he returned the hug before he pulled back a bit, his own matching accent made his words sound enchanting as he said, “Have I ever let you down cousin?” 

The younger man laughed. “No, you never have. Okay, Bogart, let me introduce you to the other players.” Bog gave him a withering look with his own pair of brilliant blue eyes as the younger man held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry—Bog.” 

Bog grinned. “Thank you.” 

As they walked behind the stage, Bog saw more performers and his cousin explained that their production of “A Midsummer Night Dream” was going to look like Alice in Wonderland meets the realm of the fairies. Many of the people that milled about were dressed as fairies, either wearing tutus and striped leggings while other looked like Boho versions of Victorian ladies and gentlemen with wings. His cousin, Thaddeus, explained that Bog would be playing the part of Bottom. Bog made a face, but Thaddeus said he was the only one who could do it! Their Bottom was to be a bit like the mad hatter in costuming and temperament. Bog gave his cousin a look, but then he sighed, “Fine. So who is my Titania?” 

That was when Bog saw the most beautiful woman stepped out from around one of the backstage corners. Her short hair was highlighted with sparkling plum colors and she was clearly in costume, her make up done in thick, passionate purples with sparkles around her eyes and down her cheeks. Her tunic was short and sharp, making her look a combination of eighties glam meets American McGee's Alice. All the various shades of purple and black. Even her wings, which fell down behind her, shimmered like a cape Ziggy Stardust would have envied. Thaddeus brought him over. 

“Hey, Marianne! Our Bottom has finally arrived!” 

Marianne turned the most enchanting brown eyes on him and smiled. “So your the cousin I have heard so much about! Nice to meet you.” 

Bog stuttered in reply, “Ah, yes, hello.” 

She laughed. “We are getting ready do to a practice run with the costumes. Your cousin said you know this play by heart. You should go jump into costume. Meet you on stage!” She gave him a stunning smile and a bit of a wave as she turned and was nearly bowled over by a pixie with sparkling blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes Bog had ever seen. She squealed as she grabbed at Marianne. Her costume was a pretty period piece all in blues and white, the frothy blue skirt highlighted her striped baby-blue stockings. Bog figured she must be their Helena or at least that was who Bog would have cast her as. 

“Marianne!! Roland is being a jerk! Can you make him stop?” Marianne rolled her eyes just as out stepped a gorgeous green eyed man dressed in full Greek toga with a laurel wreath stuck on his head, all of which made him stick out like a sore thumb from the rest of the group. Marianne glared hard at the man. 

“Roland, what are you doing?” 

Roland smiled. “Nothing, darling. Just correcting your sister on her lines.” 

The little blue sparkle turned and stuck her tongue out at Roland. Thaddeus grabbed Bog. “Come on, let's get you in costume.” As they walked away, Thaddeus yelled over his shoulder. 

“Roland, I'm the director! Leave Dawn alone!” 

Thaddeus quickly walked away, pulling Bog along with a groan. 

“That man is going to be the death of me. He thinks he knows everything there is to know about acting.” 

Bog snorted. “Oh, really?” 

Thaddeus made a face, but quickly took Bog over to were the costumers were at work pinning and measuring some other actors. “Nothing like jumping right in, right?” Thaddeus patted Bog on the back and left him as prey for the costumers. 

Over the course of the next couple of days Bog learned that Roland was playing Oberon. This Roland was also Marianne's ex-boyfriend. Thaddeus had only cast him as Oberon because Roland's family had given a huge donation to the play's production. Dawn was the bright blue Helena, and her boyfriend, a short young man with a dark mocha complexion, was playing Puck. Except for maybe Roland, the rest of cast were talented actors and very much dedicated to the production of the play. The tension between Roland and Marianne ran high, which made their scenes together extremely difficult. Bog found it amusing though. Marianne was a tough cookie and it was obvious that she would not be swayed by Roland's attempts at charm. 

The next evening Bog was to be going over his lines with Marianne. She was suppose to have been here almost twenty minutes earlier, but she was running late. He was in his dressing room, sipping a cup of tea and reading, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. As he leaned back in the chair, he held the paperback he was reading with one long fingered hand. His glasses were resting at the tip of his long nose as he read. There was a knock at the door, prompting Bog to glance up. “Open!” 

Marianne stuck her head around the door with a grin. “Ready?” 

Bog smiled and Marianne blinked, a bit stunned. Those eyes, the glasses, the rolled up sleeves, made the man look pretty hot. She hadn't really gotten to spend any time with him yet. The dress practice had been the whole group and was more about seeing how the costumes fit and moved on the stage. This was actually their first time going over their lines in private since he had arrived. But she did notice that he had his costume's striped pants on with the suspenders. She grinned. “Isn't that part of Bottom's outfit?” 

Bog shrugged. “I like them.” 

He set down his book as he removed the glasses and stood. “Lets go.” 

Marianne hopped out of the way of the door, trying not to stare at him as he stood up. Damn, he is tall, she thought. They went to a quiet area of the theater to go over their lines with some privacy. 

“Sorry, my dressing room has a revolving door. Never know who is going to pop in.” 

Bog smiled at her. “Understand completely. Perhaps next time you would like to use mine?” 

Marianne smiled. “Sure! So you're from Scotland like Thaddeus?” she said, changing the subject for a moment. 

Bog nodded. “Aye, we're cousins.” 

“So he said. He also said you are a great actor!” 

Bog shrugged. “I get by.” 

Marianne laughed at that. “Don't we all.” 

They practiced for a long while, neither of them realizing how much time they had spend in each others company. After a while, it was Bog who realized how quiet the theater had gotten around them. Marianne gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I think everyone left us!” 

Bog stood, putting his hands on the small of his back, bending forward with a crack of his back and then his neck, which for some reason had her insides going all funny as he looked around. 

“I think you are right!” He looked down at her. “Want to go grab something to eat?” 

Marianne took the hand he offered and he pulled her to her feet. “Sure!” 

Bog looked a bit embarrassed. “I am new in town—where would be a good place to go?” 

Marianne smiled. “Trust me?” 

Bog laughed low and deep. “Sure.” 

She reached out and took his hand. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him along. They walked from the theater down the darkened street until he could hear music, a wild Celtic rock beat which played not too far in front of them. 

Bog looked amused as he was pulled inside. The place was busy and the whole pub was filled with pagan decor, but also a great many of the actors from the theater. Marianne leaned in close as the music was a bit loud, her lips against his ear. 

“They have great food here, I will go order us something. Are you vegan or vegetarian?” 

Bog leaned against her ear, his hand absently going to her waist as he leaned close to her. Marianne felt a shock go through her system at the feel of his hot breath against her ear and the pressure of his long-fingered hand on her waist as he yelled back. 

“No, I have no restrictions. Do they have ale or cider?” 

She grinned sideways at him. “Both!” Bog nodded and ordered a cider. She stepped away from him and he watched her go with a grin; her hips made a nice swaying motion as she pushed her way through the crowd. 

He managed to find a seat and before long, Marianne came over with a tray held above her head as she weaved through the crowd. On the tray, she carried two of the largest burgers he had ever seen and two large glasses of a rich, amber cider. 

She had a healthy appetite and no hesitation about eating in front of him. She laughed at his jokes and he laughed at hers. They both told some acting stories, snorting in laughter as they sipped their ciders and listened to the music. Bog had more fun with her than he had had in a long time. Marianne found him funny, enchanting and crazy sexy, though he was older than her and a bit rough around the edges, but there was definitely something charming about him. 

After they ate, they both walked out together. “So, where are you staying?” Marianne looked up at him and Bog pointed. 

“There is a little motel down that way. Thaddeus offered to let me stay with him, but I like my space.” 

Marianne smiled. “I understand that. Want me to walk you home?” 

Bog chuckled. “Shouldn't I be the one say that?” Marianne laughed and then Bog smiled at her. “Sure, you can walk me home.” 

Marianne walked with him to the motel. When they arrived at the door to his room, she stood there a bit awkwardly as she rocked back on her heels. “Well, Bottom, see you tomorrow?” Bog smiled and blushed faintly, but grinned. “See you tomorrow, Titania.” 

The next evening at the theater they were doing a run through as the stage hands were putting up some of the sets and practicing moving them on and off the stage as the actors practiced their lines together. Bog stood at the edge of the stage, his arms crossed over his thin chest as Marianne and Roland did their scene. The disgust coming off Marianne was palpable. Thaddeus glanced over at Bog and grinned at his cousin. Bog returned the smile, because watching Marianne and Roland was entertaining. Especially when it was clear everyone seemed to be waiting for Marianne to hit Roland. 

As soon as they were finished with their lines, Marianne stood up swiftly, so fast her elbow almost hit Roland in the nose, and left the stage. Bog frowned slightly, the sides of his mouth quirked in amusement when he suddenly noticed that Dawn, Marianne's sister, was beside him. He tried to hide the fact that she had startled him, but he had jerked in surprise when he realized she was there. He glanced down at Dawn as she watched her sister leave in a huff off the stage. 

Dawn didn't look up at Bog as she whispered, holding onto the stage curtain. 

“She caught Roland cheating on her. She really hates everything to do with love now.” 

Bog looked down at Dawn's sunny head. She was still watching the stage before she finally looked up at him. “She seems to like you though.” 

Her tone and the phrasing made Bog sputter, “What?” 

Dawn grinned and elbowed Bog playfully as she walked passed him and across the stage to follow her sister. Bog watched her go, absently rubbing his side where she elbowed him. What was she talking about? No woman like Marianne would like someone like him. Would she?


	2. Sparkled Starlight Sheen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History, old fears and a little bit of dancing

Two evenings later they were rehearsing on stage. Bog was knelt down by Marianne, their foreheads nearly touching, looking into each others eyes as they said their lines. Marianne ran the back of her fingers along Bog's cheek, careful not to ruin the makeup that was being tested on him. They wanted him to have undistinguished features, not animal, nor quite fey. Marianne said her lines in a breathy voice. “Thou art as beautiful as thou art wise.” Bog took her hand in his, kissing the tips of her fingers. “Not so, neither: but if I had wit to get out of this wood, I have enough to serve my own turn.” 

Dawn was watching from the side, her eyes wide as she saw what was happening, even if Marianne and Bog were completely clueless. Roland was standing behind her, holding onto part of the stage curtain, his knuckles white and his expression became more and more annoyed. Thaddeus walked onto the stage making his way over to Bog and Marianne. 

“Alright, you two; you have the mood right. I like how spell bound you look, Marianne. Bog, I want you to lean in closer. You are enchanted too. The queen of the fairies is hot for you! Don't be afraid of her, alright?” 

Bog made a face at his cousin, but he shifted a bit and put his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer. Marianne laughed as Bog gave her the most charming smile with just a bit of sarcasm in it, which she found funny with the makeup . 

“Okay, perfect! One more time from the top!” Thaddeus quickly walked away to let them begin. 

Roland hissed to Dawn, “I don't like that guy.” 

Dawn looked up at Roland. “Who cares whether you like him or not.” Roland gave her a sour look, but Dawn simply stuck out her tongue at Roland before walking away. Roland narrowed his eyes as he watched Marianne and Bog. He snarled to himself, “Alright, I need to break this up.” 

Marianne ran her fingers through her hair, giving herself one last look before stepping out of her dressing room. She was on her way to meet with Bog. They were going out to dinner, talk shop and discuss lines and such. At least that was what she was telling herself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was tall, dark and surprisingly sexy. She made a face twisting her lips around as she thought about smacking her inner self. Not a date, just a friendly get together. She nodded to herself as she headed out of the theater to meet Bog outside. 

Roland watched as she left the theater, his green eyes slightly narrowed as he ran his fingers down his chin, looking like the perfect dime store villain. He decided to follow Marianne and see exactly what was going on with these two. He was about to set off when he stumbled, having run into someone. Sunny yelped as Roland slammed into him. Roland made a face. “Sunny?” 

Sunny moved quickly out of his way. “Oh, hey Roland.” Roland grinned and grabbed Sunny pulling him close. “Sunny I have a job for you!” Sunny leaned back away from Roland. but the big blonde had a good grip on him and he couldn't get away. “I want you to do some digging on that Bogart guy.” 

Sunny reflexively said, “Bog,” but Roland simply ignored him. Sunny rolled his eyes. “I am not your personal detective, you know?” Roland gave him one of his sour looks. “Oh, come on, Sunny! I know you're a wiz with that computer of yours. Dawn is always going on and on about how great you are. I know you can find something on that guy. Something that will make Marianne hate his guts.” 

Sunny frowned. “Why would I do that?” 

Roland leaned in close, whispering like they were best friends. “Look, I don't trust him. He isn't one of us. Besides, I want to win Marianne back! Give a guy a fighting chance!” Sunny pressed his lips together, he really didn't want to help Roland, but, well he did look desperate and maybe Marianne should give him a second chance because what if Roland really did love her? “Fine, I will look.” Roland clapped him hard on the back, sending Sunny stumbling forward barely catching himself from falling to the floor. “Thanks, buddy!” Roland turned and left with Sunny narrowing his eyes at his back. 

A couple of days later, Sunny had actually found quite a bit on Bogart King. He was engaged back in Scotland to a well-known actress. The way Sunny read it, this woman had broken Bog's heart publicly. It was all a really big scandal and probably part of the reason Bog had moved to the States. Sunny frowned as he muttered, “Man, poor guy.” Dawn was in their little kitchen making some tea as she heard Sunny mutter. “Did you say something, Sun?” 

He glanced over his shoulder at Dawn, who was dancing around in their kitchen wearing a pair of orange fairy wings that she borrowed from the theater. She still wished she could be one of the fairies even though she had a main part. He smiled at her, not sure if he should tell her, but then he decided no secrets. “Roland wanted me to look up stuff on Bog.” 

Dawn dropped what she was doing and ran over to Sunny. “What?? Why are you doing anything for Roland!!” She lightly smacked Sunny on the shoulder. “Hey! He cornered me and he seemed sincere!” 

Dawn gave Sunny a disappointed face, but then broke out into a smile. “You are so sweet, you trust everybody! Even rats like Roland. So, did you find out anything?” She wrapped her arms around Sunny's shoulders and nuzzled his neck. “So, please tell me there is no dirt on Bog.” Sunny grinned, reaching back to touch Dawn's face. “No dirt, precisely. I did find a lot of good reviews of plays he has been in. He even performed in London once, but I did find two things. 

One article from a few years ago talked about how Bog had been engaged, but this actress, really gorgeous, was just using him and broke his heart. After that, Bog went into hiding. Very phantom of the opera, then he came back, did a few plays, got into a fight with a few actors, one of which had been his fiancee's lover. Made some public declaration on stage about love being dead. All very dramatic, then he disappeared again. He reappeared two years later here in the states. Been pretty quiet since then. Mostly small theaters, but all his reviews have been fantastic—the man can really act.” 

Dawn was frowning. “Oh, poor Boggy Woggy! Had his heart broken!! No wonder he got into fights!” Sunny frowned. “Nothing for Roland though.” 

Dawn smacked him again. “Who cares about Roland! What about Bog? He is just like Marianne! They both hate love!” Dawn leaned on Sunny. “We must do something about this!” 

Sunny groaned, “Dawn, why can't we just say out of it?” Dawn leaned over his shoulder to look at him. “You already got us involved!” Sunny groaned, but Dawn gave him a loud, wet kiss on the cheek. 

Sunny tried to avoid Roland the next day, but it was impossible. Roland finally cornered him. “Okay, I know you have something, so spill little man!” Sunny made a pained face. “Look, there is no real dirt on Bog. Okay?” Roland pressed Sunny against the wall. “Oh, come on, there had to be something?” 

Sunny sighed. “No, there isn't ! The only thing was that Bog's fiancee broke his heart.” Sunny slapped his hand over his mouth. Roland lifted a brow. “You mean that person was engaged?” Sunny glared up at Roland. “Yeah, but he caught her cheating. Something you should know all about.” Roland gave him a threateninglook, but let him go, watching as Sunny walked quickly away. He rubbed his chin. “Cheated on, huh? Not really surprising. I mean, look at him.” Roland shuddered with revulsion, but a sly expression settled on his face. 

That evening Marianne and Bog, along with Dawn and Sunny met at the local pub again. There was a girl group performing on stage. They were dressed in layers of skirts, their hair decorated with flowers and antlers. They each had violins and were performing “The Reel” for the audience. The four actors were sitting together off in a corner of the pub. Drinks were all around of varying colors and sizes with the remains of a shared plate of onion rings between them. They were all talking about some tweaks to their performances they might make if Thaddeus approved them when Marianne suddenly went very still. 

Bog glanced over, following Marianne's gaze. His gaze landed on Roland who had walked in like he expected an applause. “Damn it,” Marianne muttered and Bog gently laid on a hand over hers. “Do you want to leave?” 

Marianne looked up at him, grateful that he was a gentleman and a good friend in such a short time. “No. I am not going to let that blowhard drive me out of my favorite pub.” Dawn grinned. “That's my big sister!” 

Roland saw them and started to weave his way through the crowd toward them. Marianne growled to herself. She stood up, grabbing Bog's hand and yanking him out of his chair, causing Bog's legs to become tangled for a moment almost knocking over his chair and the table. “Come on, we're going to dance.” 

Bog sputtered a bit, but let her drag him to where several other people were dancing. The violinists had changed the music to “Dueling Violins,” which had a lot of people on the dance floor swinging and twirling around. Marianne took Bog's hand and started to spin around him, swaying her hips and running a hand down his chest as she grinned. Bog laughed, his long arms enabled her dance to around him easily while he held her hand. Roland looked annoyed, but then he grabbed a pretty young woman who he pulled out to dance with him. He kept glaring at Bog and Marianne. 

Marianne moved, intentionally guiding them further away from Roland . Roland and his partner kept following them across the dance floor. They were all unaware that their little competition began to attract attention, prompting a group to form around them as their actions were leading to an impromptu dance off. 

The violinists changed music to something by Flogging Molly with a few other musicians deciding to take the stage with them. It was fast and wild as the group started to play, stomp and sing. Marianne grabbed Bog's arms. She slid her hands down his arms as she weaved her hips back and forth. She glared at Roland once or twice and then she took Bog's hands in hers and started to pull Bog around. Bog finally gave in to really dance with her, surprising everyone with the fact that the tall lanky man could actually dance. His lean frame made him move seductively and gracefully as he picked up the beat and Marianne's rhythm, the two of them launching into a kind of swing Irish jig. He twirled Marianne and rolled her along his arm, then gracefully yanked her back.

Marianne was grinning as she got into the dance. She read Bog's moves like they had always danced together. The group at the pub started to clap in time with them. Marianne laughed, her eyes bright as she looked up at Bog when he pulled her against his chest before he swung her out again. His smile matched hers as the dim lights caught his eyes and made the blue sparkle. 

Roland looked around, ready to spit fire as everyone's attention was on Marianne and Bog. He and the young woman he was dancing with were doing their best to keep up, but the young woman was quickly getting irritated with the way Roland kept flinging her around. Marianne narrowed her eyes at Roland as she twirled around. Bog just knew what she wanted him to do as he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up, spun her around and put her down on her feet with all the grace of a professional dancer. Their audience erupted into applause. Roland made a face, grabbing the girl he was with and tried to do a a flip with her, but he lost his balance as he misjudged and she squealed falling on her butt. She stood up and smacked Roland across the face before stomping off. 

Roland was too focused on Bog and Marianne to pay too much attention to his partner. They were getting applause! At the end of the music, Bog twirled Marianne around and pulled her against his chest again, his other arm going around her waist as he held her close with their right arms extended. For a moment they just stared at one another, their audience, the pub, all of it temporarily forgotten. After a long moment they gracefully parted, still unconscious that they were holding hands. The pub broke out into applause again. Bog and Marianne did a perfect stage bow together. They were both laughing when they made their way back to their table where Sunny and Dawn were clapping enthusiastically. 

“Oh, Bog! I didn't know you could dance!!??” Dawn was nearly bouncing in her seat. Bog blushed. “I haven't done much dancing since I was a lad. A few times on stage, but it's not my most used skill.” 

Marianne laughed. “Well you could have fooled me! You have the moves!” 

Bog chuckled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He glanced away from Marianne. “Well, thank ye, lass.” Marianne laughed and patted Bog's hand again, enjoying the way his accent got a bit thicker when he was embarrassed. They were both smiling and looking at each other before they both turned away blushing. 

Across the pub, Roland was looking every bit the sullen child. He could not believe the way Marianne was looking at that...twig!! He didn't need make up to play Bottom! Look at him!! Roland shivered in disgust as he glared at his drink. He needed to find a way to let Marianne know what happened to Bog in Scotland, that he was unworthy of love and he was ugly...but how? He chewed his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way to make Bog looked like a drunken, unlovable jerk. 

Later that evening, Bog walked back alone to his motel after having said goodnight to Marianne, who rode home with Dawn and Sunny. Bog started to think, his mind wandering over the events of the evening. His hands were pushed deep inside his pockets as he started to wonder if he had read everything wrong. Marianne had been shooting some wicked glares at Roland. Maybe her dancing with him had only been a way to get back at Roland for breaking her heart. 

Maybe none of it had anything to do with him. He was just this foreign actor who showed up and was easy to use. He frowned, feeling his heart drop down to his stomach as he pulled his key out and slid it over the door lock. God, he was an idiot. Of course that had to be it! Why on earth would Marianne, a beautiful woman, be the least little bit interested in him? He was perfect to play Bottom, because he was an ass, because here he went walking into the same trap again, another beautiful actress who probably just wanted to use him to get back at her ex. Bog, you are a world class fool.


	3. So Quick Bright Things Come to Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bog's ex shows up

Bog was in his dressing room letting one of the makeup people put that horrible makeup on him for his transformation into Bottom as the ass, or in this case, he looked a bit more like a bug. At least that was what he thought. He was trying to sit patiently and not let his mind wander to all the negative emotions that were lying in wait to take over his conscious thought. He sighed. This damn make up took over an hour to get on properly and he was already getting tired of sitting here. 

There was a knock at the door. He said 'come in' as carefully as he could so as not to ruin what the make up artist had already done. He was surprised to see Marianne. He couldn't help (despite his better judgment) when he saw her, his heart speeding up. And when she smiled, damn it, she was so beautiful. She was in costume though it looked like one of the hair people was chasing her, trying to apply glitter to her hair. She grinned. “Hey, Bog. Umm, there is someone here to see you.” 

Bog frowned. “Seriously?” 

Marianne shrugged as Bog sighed and stood up to follow Marianne out, ignoring the makeup artist's frown. 

In the back near the props Bog could hear Thaddeus speaking to someone. There seemed to be something of an argument going on. Bog glanced at Marianne as he tilted his head, his blood suddenly running cold as he recognized one of the voices, a female's voice that he could do without hearing ever again. 

He frowned slowly as it fully dawned on him who the voice belonged to. It couldn't be her, it had been more than two years since he left Scotland. Left all of that mess behind him, but as he turned the corner he saw Thaddeus, Roland and her, Thamala Barron, his ex-fiancee. 

Bog stopped in his tracks. This cannot be happening, was all he could think. Marianne was beside him and saw Bog's reaction. She laid a hand on his arm for a moment turning to look up into his face where she could see panic in those vivid blue eyes of his. 

She acted fast, before anyone saw them and grabbed Bog's arm to yank him back into the shadows of one of the sets. “Okay, Bog. Who is she?” 

Bog groaned as if he was in intense pain. “My ex-fiancee.” 

Marianne blanched. “What?” 

Bog took another step backwards. “What is she doing here?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly who to blame. “Roland,” she said with acid in her tone. 

She put her hand on Bog's chest. “Stay here, let me find out what is going on, okay?” 

Bog nodded, willing to let her take the lead in this. 

Marianne stalked over to the little group to hear Thaddeus arguing about bringing in Thamala so late in rehearsals to play Hermia and what about the poor young woman currently in the role? Thamala, a lovely honey blonde with huge green eyes, simply smiled. “She can become my understudy. I mean, what an honor to be an understudy for me?” Roland grinned. “Thaddeus really, my father wants her in the role and I really don't see how you can refuse.” Roland saw Marianne and tried to turn that charming smile on her. 

“Marianne! Let me introduce Thamala Barron. She is a famous actress.” 

Marianne put her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of them. “Never heard of her.” 

Thamala raised her eyebrows in surprise, curling her lip. “Well, I have acted on stage in Europe and done several movies in England.” 

Marianne nodded. “So why are you here?” Marianne kept her expression bland and clearly uninterested. 

Thamala gazed at Roland like she wanted to eat him as she slowly smiled a predatory grin. “Well, Roland's father made a request I simply could not refuse and Roland is so persuasive, I mean how could I say no to being asked to participate in this production.” 

Marianne's hard gaze went to Roland, who was looking so innocent she could have hit him. Thaddeus sighed, clearly annoyed with both blonde people. “Fine, Thamala. You can be Hermia.” He waved a hand in dismissal as he headed off to go to let the other actress know that she had been replace. He called over his shoulder, “Get to costuming!” Thamala narrowed her eyes in disgust at the back of Thaddeus' back, but then she turned to Roland. “Be a dear and show me to my dressing room.” Roland took her arm and led her away as Thamala glanced at Marianne. “Oh, do tell Bog hello for me, would you dear?” 

Marianne wrinkled her nose up at her and then mockingly hissed to herself. “Tell Bog hello for me...bitch.” With a heavy sigh, she turned and walked back to Bog. “It seems we have a new Hermia. Roland's brought her in.” Bog groaned and cursed, not all of it clear, but she figured it wasn't pleasant. Marianne reached up and placed a hand on his arm. “Don't worry. I have your back.” 

She smiled at him, her brown eyes soft and for that moment Bog thought that maybe, just maybe... 

Later, they were all on stage in full makeup and costume just standing and moving for Thaddeus and the costumers to check flow of the costumes, lighting and fit. Thamala's outfit clearly did not fit well since it was meant for a shorter and smaller woman, so the costumers were fussing over her and she was not being the most helpful. Her hair and makeup though, were perfect. Bog, for a moment seeing her standing there, he felt that old familiar pull, but it also made him feel sick. She had never loved him, not once during their whole relationship. 

Bog took a breath and then felt Marianne's hand on his arm. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him and at that moment, everything felt better. He smiled down at her. “Thank you, Marianne.” 

She bit her bottom lip with a grin. “Not a problem. I understand how you feel.” They both looked at gazed at each other in shared understanding of broken hearts. Bog reached out and touched the tip of his fingers along her jaw. She leaned in towards him, but then Thaddeus called Marianne over to go over some lines. Bog removed his hand from her face reluctantly and watched her walk onto the stage. 

He stood off to the side, watching Roland and Marianne going over a scene when Thamala came up beside him, dancing her fingers down his arm before he yanked it away. He glared at her. “Why are you really here, Thamala? I thought you and Henry ran off to get married?” 

She waved her hand. “Oh Bog, seriously! That thing with Henry was just a diversion. I don't know why you took it so seriously!” Bog narrowed his eyes as he hissed, “Because it was serious.” 

Thamala snorted “Oh really, Bog. Your ideas of love and such are so pathetic. Always were.” Bog folded his arms in front of his chest, trying to ignore her. She leaned in closer to him, watching the way his gazed lingered on Marianne and her eyes lit up. 

“Oh, no! You are not falling for that, are you?” She pointed at Marianne and Bog snarled, “Her name is Marianne.” Thamala laughed with an edge of nastiness to it. 

“Oh, sorry. Marianne. I suppose I can see the appeal, but really Bog. Haven't you learned your lesson yet? I mean, seriously—look at you! The only reason I agreed to marry you was for the prestige you brought to my acting career! Look at you compared to Roland? Why on earth would you set youself up to fall again. You are such an idiot.” 

She laughed, but Bog had gone very still. His face slowly twisted into an angry glare and there was a hurt buried deep behind his blue eyes, but he still said nothing. Finally, he simply turned and walked away, not just from the stage, but from the theater. 

Before he knew it, he was walking to the pub where he had spent at least two memorable evenings in Marianne's company. Thamala's voice and her words echoed in his head. Why would Marianne feel anything for him? Thamala was probably right on that account. Even though Roland had cheated on her, Bog still could not compete with him. Not really. 

Marianne realized after she finished her rehearsal with Roland and turned to leave that Bog was gone. She asked around for him until someone said they saw him heading out the back earlier. Marianne stepped outside and after a couple of seconds thinking about where she might go if she was in the same situation, she decided the pub was the place to go. 

When she walked in, she saw him at a corner of the counter nursing a glass of a dark, brown liquid, probably whiskey. She glanced at the barkeep whose eyes moved over to Bog and then back to her holding up three fingers. Marianne made a face. Crap, three already? She took a breath and walked over, taking the stool next to Bog. He glanced sideways at her. “What are you doing here?” 

Marianne smiled. “Looking for you.” 

Bog grunted, staring at his glass. 

“You really should not let that bitch get to you.” 

Bog chuckled when she said 'bitch.' “Really?” 

Marianne bumped his shoulder with hers. “Yup. She doesn't have any clue about who you really are, Bog. She is shallow and vain. You know, actually she is perfect for Roland.” 

They both laughed and Marianne ordered a beer. “Bog, you are worth more than that woman ever deserved.” 

Bog smiled. “You know that goes double for you, lass.” He must have been feeling the alcohol, because his accent had become a bit thicker. “You are very beautiful and Roland is a dolt and an ass.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Yeah. We both have bad taste don't we?” 

Bog chuckled as he took a sip. “Aye, very bad taste.” 

They sat there together in companionable silence sipping their drinks. At one point, Marianne leaned against Bog. He moved his arm, putting it around her waist and pulled her closer. She scooted her stool nearer so that his arm could be around her waist more comfortably as she leaned against him, neither of them saying a word.


	4. Lord What Fools These Mortals Be

Marianne woke with a terrible hangover. She laid in bed and slowly willed her eyes to open. When she was able to focus, she realized that the ceiling was not her ceiling. She sat up, then almost fell out of the bed when she heard a murmured groan next to her. Lying on his back, an arm over his eyes was Bog. He was still asleep, wearing only his dress pants; his shirt was gone. She looked down at herself, oh, well there was Bog's dress shirt he had had on...was it last night? She pulled the shirt out a bit to look down at herself, she still had her panties on and her bra. Okay, that was good, she guessed though having sex with Bog might have been nice and she would have hated to not remember it. She shook her head slightly, which made her headache spike, but she had no memory of getting undressed or how she ended up here in Bog's shirt. She knew she should not have taken that shot of whiskey. 

She looked over at Bog. Now that he didn't have a shirt on, she could see he had lean muscles and a tattoo right over his heart. From her position she could not tell precisely what it was, but it looked to have vines with thorns and what may have been a heart trapped in it. She wanted to get a closer look, but she also didn't want to wake him. He looked relaxed and sweet lying there. She laid back down, slowly running through her memory trying to recall what happened last night. She winced as she laid down, her head throbbing. She closed her eyes, trying to relax and remember if anything “else” had happened. She remembered taking a few shots with Bog. Both of them singing and dancing, something about an acting challenge. Walking out of the pub...after that it got a bit fuzzy. All that thinking wore her out and after a bit she drifted off. 

Bog woke up feeling horrible. He had not been drunk in a long while, so this hangover hit a bit harder on him. He could not believe he let that woman drive him to drink again. He rolled over onto his left side and went very still. Lying next to him asleep was Marianne and she was wearing his shirt. He quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep just in case she woke up. He rushed through his memory, trying to figure out how they got here and what happened. If they did sleep together, he was going to be destroyed, not just because he was drunk and he probably messed up, having been years since he had been with anyone, but also because he could not remember a thing if they did! How embarrassing and a disservice to her. He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought to himself, no we couldn't have, he told himself. With Marianne, he would remember no matter how drunk he was. So what had happened? He opened his eyes again to see Marianne looking at him. 

“Ah. Good morning?” Bog looked so unsure that it made Marianne smile. 

“Good morning.” Marianne smiled shyly. They both looked away, not sure what to do next. Bog finally murmured, “Ah, umm, would you like some coffee?” 

“Coffee sounds great.” 

Bog hopped up too quickly, the bed bouncing a bit with the shift in weight. He stopped for a moment as if suddenly remembering that he was in a hotel room and did not have a coffee machine. “Ah...yes maybe I should take a shower first and then run out for coffee?” 

Marianne bit her bottom lip smiling at him. He looked adorable with mussy hair, flushed face, shirtless and confused. “You want your shirt back?” 

Bog turned to look at her, his eyes going so wide that for a moment she thought they might cross, but then he mumbled, “Uh, no, no that's alright.” 

He offered to let her use the bathroom first, which she did before he took a shower. He came out wearing nothing but a pair of jeans drying his hair with a towel, which had 

Marianne staring at him. She had never seen him in jeans, and his chest and stomach were still damp. Damn, she thought. 

Bog tossed the towel and pulled a shirt out of a suitcase, buttoning as he walked to the door. “Ah, feel free to shower. I will be back with coffee.” He gave her a sweet, charming smile, but then he was out the door. 

Marianne grinned, jumping into the shower. After she finished, instead of putting her own clothes back on, she went through Bog's suitcase pulling out a white T-shirt that hung like a dress on her. Just as she had pulled it, on Bog came back, a cup carrier in one hand with two coffees and in the other a bag from the local doughnut shop down the street. He swallowed hard when he saw her in his t-shirt, but said nothing as he set their breakfast on the table in here. “I wasn't sure what kind of coffee you like, so I got black and brought some cream and sugar for you.” 

Marianne smiled. “Thank you, Bog.” Then she giggled. Bog gave her a quizzical look, which made her laugh harder. Bog stared, then started to snort, then he was laughing too. 

They both laughed until there were tears in their eyes. Bog gasped for air finally taking a breath and groaning. “I don't remember much from last night.” Marianne bit her bottom lip, smiling. “Neither do I!” 

“I think we sang.” Bog chuckled 

“I think we did!” Marianne laughed. “I don't think anything happened last night except us being idiots.” 

Bog grinned at her. “Thank you for coming to look for me and not letting me drink alone.” 

Marianne shrugged lowering her chin a bit, then looking up at Bog through her eyelashes. Maybe part of her mind knew that her look was flirtatious while the other half of her wasn't aware what she was doing. Bog was speechless staring at her, she was so beautiful. They stared at each other, but then Bog shook his head as if clearing a fog. 

They ate and talked. Eventually Bog called a cab to drive her home. She reached out as she was leaving and brushed a finger along Bog's jaw. “Thanks for everything, Bog. See you at rehearsals tonight?” 

Bog blushed, which Marianne found so attractive as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He watched her go, his heart was thumping so loudly he was sure it was audible as he whispered to himself. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” 

A couple of days later Marianne was sitting in her dressing room waiting for rehearsals to start. She had her feet propped up on her dressing room table reading a book. It was an adventure novel with a touch of romance. Usually she hated that, but for some reason she wasn't minding it too much. Now whether that was the author's doing or just because she was enjoying working and talking with Bog she didn't know, but it was nice. They had not really discussed the night they ended up in his hotel room but it had not really interferred with their working and personal interactions. 

She picked up her soda and took a long sip when there was a knock at her door. “Enter!” She didn't look up until whoever it was cleared their throat and she glanced up to see Bog standing there. He was dressed in jeans again and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He smiled a bit awkwardly at her. “Uhmm...” He looked to be having trouble finding his words so Marianne sat up. “Come in! Close the door, would you?” He did so stepping in. With him in it, the room seemed a bit smaller. It also made her very aware of his presence. 

He cleared his throat again. “Just thought I would come by and say hello.” 

Bog put his hand up. “Hello.” 

She giggled. “Have a seat. I was just reading.” 

Bog found a stool with some clothing on it that he gently removed and then perched on the stool. 

“What are you reading?” 

She handed the book to him with a shrug. “Just an romantic adventure story.” 

Bog paged through it, careful not to lose her place, then he grinned as he found a particularly spicy spot. He put one hand to his chest, the other holding the paperback up as he began to read in a deep theatrical voice. “His hands on my body...” 

She squealed and made a grab for the book. Bog laughed ,pulling it out of her reach with his long arms. “I had never felt someone so forbidden and so seductive as ….” 

She reached again and missed. She straddled his lap grabbing for his arm. 

“Bog, if you don't stop, I swear!” 

She had a hold of his arm, both of them just staring at each other with grins, when she took the plunge and kissed him. 

Bog dropped the book instantly and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Their kiss was reckless. His hands slid down her hips to grip her rear, which caused her to growl as she moved her hands through his hair making a complete mess of it. They were sucking on each others tongue, their bodies pressed together, which was dangerous since they were balancing on a stool. She was the one to move her mouth to his neck, licking and sucking, practically attacking him. All rational thought thrown aside as her mouth went to the skin at his collar. He gasped as she started to pull open his shirt. She ground against him, feeling how much he wanted her when her door opened and Dawn walked in. 

“Hey, Marian....” 

Marianne sat up, her hands fisted in his shirt, though she didn't get off of Bog. Bog went pale, putting his hands up in the air like he was under arrest. 

Marianne grinned at her sister, turning a whole new shade of red. 

“Ah, yes, uhm. No, nope, there is nothing happening between us, we have this really intense emotional scene coming up, and he is preparing for it, meticulously, and that is why he is in here. Yep, that’s it. Definitely, not making out. Nope.” 

Dawn stared at the two of them and said very slowly. 

“There are no make out scenes between Bottom and Titania.” 

Then she giggled as she turned around and walked out closing the door, but not without a parting word. 

“You guys keep rehearsing!”


	5. Love Looks Not with the Eyes but With the Mind

Why they were sneaking around, neither of them could be certain, but there it was and it was fun. They had decided to keep their budding relationship secret from everyone but Dawn. Especially as they were coming close to the first performance, the big opening night. They were doing a full dress rehearsal this evening, the show opening next week. 

Bog was hurrying, pulling up the suspenders of his outfit, when he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into a supply closet. He chuckled when he saw it was Titania, or rather Marianne, in costume. She grinned as she shut the closet door, plunging them into darkness, but in the next moment she was grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her, covering his mouth. He grabbed her waist yanking her close while at the same time worrying about her dress and makeup. Marianne didn't seem to care as she pulled him closer, shoved him up against the wall in the small space and then proceeded to savage his mouth with her own. Bog felt a little at her mercy, which he realized with a goofy grin, was completely fine with as he held on to her. 

She pulled back, holding his bottom lip in her teeth gently for a moment. From the faint light entering the closet from under the door, Bog could see that her eyes were steamy with promises of better to come before she released his lip. They parted with both of them chuckling quietly. He stole one more sweet kiss before Marianne carefully opened the closet, looking both ways before slipping out. Bog followed a moment later. 

Neither had said a word to the other, but they didn't need to. 

When she saw no one was there she reached up with her thumbs to try to fix his makeup a bit. He grinned at her and did the same for her, both of them smiling like love struck teenagers. Marianne wiped away some of her makeup from his chin, 

“We should rehearse together later tonight. You know, just to make sure we know our lines.” 

Bog reached up to adjust some flowers in her hair. “I agree completely.” 

She stopped fussing with him and smiled. “My dressing room?” 

“Of course.” 

With that she turned and flounced away. Bog watched her go smiling. He sighed happily. He could not recall ever being this happy, not once in his life. His smile was contagious as he turned and head for the stage. 

Neither of them were aware of Thamala. Thamala was glaring from where she stood in the curtained shadows. She saw them come out of the closet, clearly ruffled. While she didn't want Bog, she didn't want him to be happy either. She liked the fact that she had driven him to drink and disappear. To have that kind of power to destroy someone—it was intoxicating. She wanted Bog to pine for her still, to never find another woman that compared to her. Well, she would just have to win him back, then break him again. She smiled, easy. 

She was happiest when she was breaking hearts. 

Rehearsals were a nightmare. Thamala was making everything difficult and, behaving as if he were a toddler, Roland started acting up worse than usual. Thamala started demanding other people be replaced in their roles or costume changes, lighting...whatever she could complain about she did. She had started making comments about Bog's acting and even making cutting remarks about his past drinking. Finally rehearsals were over, freeing everyone to escape home. 

Bog ground his teeth in frustration. He started to stomp off, wishing he had a drink right now just to numb the ringing of Thamala's voice in his head, when Thamala grabbed his arm from behind. She turned him, shoving him up and pinning him against the wall. She pressed her body against his, practically molding herself him. Bog paled as he tried to push himself further into the wall hoping maybe he would just sink into it. Thamla leaned in, sliding a hand up his chest. 

“Bog, why don't you and I go get a drink? We could talk about the cast. Get to know each other all over again. Plus, I have been contacted about another play, this one at the Shakespearean Theater in London. Wouldn't that be fun?” 

Bog kept his hands plastered to the wall behind him. He did not even want to touch her to push her off. “Thamala, just leave me alone.” 

He scowled at her, but she simply ignored him as she ran her finger along his nose. 

“Oh, come on now, Boggy. Remember the good times we had? You couldn't have forgotten all of them have you?” 

Bog narrowed his eyes. There was a heat there, but not from passion; more a burning desire to hit her. “Yes, since there really weren't any, I forgot them all.” Thamala did her best to look heartbroken. Her bottom lip came out slightly on her perfect little mouth. Bog could not believe that at one time he had found that sexy, now it just made him nauseous. But the woman could act when she wanted to, and this close even Bog could see the coldness in her eyes. 

“But Bog, seeing you again just brought back so many good memories.” 

She ran her fingers down his chest just as Marianne came off the stage. Marianne stopped short for a moment. Something flashed behind her brown eyes, but then she walked past them without a word. 

Bog looked panicked and finally pushed off the wall putting his hands on Thamala's shoulders, his grip firm and his accented voice a snarl. 

“Look. I'm not interested, Thamala Go find Roland. I am sure he would find you all sorts of distracting.” 

He stepped away swiftly, his long legs taking him in the direction of Marianne. 

Okay, Thamala thought to herself, this is going to take a bit more work. Her lips twisted into an ugly scowl. She waited for Roland, grabbing his hand and pulling him close. Roland grinned, acting as if he was accustomed to woman grabbing him all the time. 

“Hey, Thamala, sweetie.” 

She grinned putting her arms around Roland's neck. 

“Roland, did you know that Bog is seeing Marianne?” 

Roland looked confused. “What? What do you mean?” 

She ran her fingers along his strong chin. “I think Marianne has fallen for Bog.” 

Roland made a disgusted face. “Bog? Seriously?” He shuddered. 

“I say we should break this up before it gets too far. Want to help me?” She traced his lips and Roland grinned. “Why not...” 

Bog knocked nervously at Marianne's dressing room door. She was quiet for a long minute before he heard her murmur, “Come in.” He opened the door carefully, poking his head in. He looked a little goofy still in his Bottom makeup. “Marianne?” 

She was looking in her mirror wiping off her makeup. She glanced up at him through the reflection cast in the mirror. He came the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. 

“Sorry about Thamala. She was...well, actually I don't know what she was doing.” 

Marianne turned to look at him, she was quiet but then she smiled. 

“Come here, let me help you with your makeup.” 

She turned around, taking his hand to guide him over to the extra stool in the room. She moved him so that he was in front of her. She reached over by her dressing table picking up one of her makeup wipes. 

She leaned over taking the wipe and running it down his cheek, gently removing his makeup. He sat quietly, his blue eyes on her. She somehow managed to make the movements over his face sensual and caring. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of her movements. Marianne guided the cloth over his eyes and down his nose. 

“Thamala's a bitch. I can't believe she said all that shit about you to everyone.” 

She murmured it, but Bog snorted when he heard her. “It's not like my drinking problem was an issue I kept hidden. Just tasteless of her. She always was a tasteless bitch, reflected often in her choice of men.” 

She bopped him on the nose. “Hey, remember she didn't choose you. You were too good for her.” 

She glared at him until Bog muttered, “Sorry.” 

She continued to wipe his face. When she finished, she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. 

“Can I ask what all that was about?” 

She sat back reaching out to hold one of his hands. 

Bog shrugged. “Actually, I have no idea. She said she wanted to get back together, but that seemed well, strange.” 

Marianne twisted her lips together. “She is up to something. I don't like it.” 

Bog tried not to, but there was a small grin pulling at his lips. “Jealous?” 

She smirked. “Hell yes.” 

She grabbed his suspenders and yanked him off the stool. He barely had a chance to catch himself as she kissed him. 

The next morning Bog was awakened by his phone playing the theme Mein Herr from Cabaret. He frowned, feeling around on the beside table before he finally found it and flipped it open. 

“Brutus, what are you doing calling this early?” 

On the other end, a man with a Scottish accent so thick that only a native speaker would understand him laughed. 

“Sorry I forgot about the time thing. Anyway, I got some news. You back with Thamala?” 

Bog sat up straight. “What?!” 

“Yeah, just got the news from an anonymous source saying you was seen with Thamala in an intimate situation.” 

Bog snarled. “She threw me up against a wall and tried to seduce me. I am not with that woman!” 

Brutus chuckled. “Well be ready, that bit of gossip is already making the rounds.” There was a knock at Bog's door, evoking a frown over his features. 

Bog snarled. “Thanks, Brutus.” 

Brutus chuckled “ No problem. Since I have you on the phone, I have heard some news about a couple of possible jobs for you if you want to fly back anytime soon.” 

Bog snorted as he got up off the bed and walked to the door. “Don't know, talk to ye later.” 

Bog opened the door, surprised to see Thamala standing there. “Hello, darling.” 

Marianne was sitting at the breakfast table over at Dawn's place. Dawn had called her at a stupid time in the morning to invite her over for pancakes with her and Sunny. Since her only other option for breakfast was coffee and air, Marianne decided to come over. Sunny was in the kitchen singing and flipping pancakes while Dawn was at the table with her. 

“You know what? You should invite Bog over for breakfast.” Dawn said this without looking up from the magazine she was reading. 

Marianne blushed. She couldn't help it, just the mention of his name made her flush like a school girl. 

“Actually, that's not a bad idea. The man needs to eat more.” 

Dawn tried not to giggle without looking up from her magazine. Marianne ignored her as she dialed his number. He didn't pick up on the first couple of rings, but then a voice came on the phone which was not Bog's. 

She heard Bog's snarling voice in the background. “Give me my fucking phone!!”

Thamala laughed. “Oh, Bog really? We were having such fun!” 

She heard Bog hiss, “Give me my phone now, woman!!!” 

Then the line went dead. Marianne sat there in stunned silence, staring at her phone. 

“Marianne?” Dawn waved her hand in front of Marianne face snapping her back. 

Marianne's face slowly transformed into a scowl. “I am going to kill her.” 

* 

Marianne arrived at the motel within minutes. She had broken the speed limit to get there. She would be damned if she was going to let that woman hurt Bog. She didn't 

knock, she simply threw the door open to find Bog alone sitting at the small desk in the room leaning forward with his head in his hands. The man looked utterly destroyed. His head shot up, startled. “Marianne?” 

“Where is she? I am going to rip her hair out!” 

Bog could not help the smile that spread across his face, a mix of genuine humor and relief. “She's gone.” 

Marianne came over. Bog carefully reached for her, ready to be rebuffed. But Marianne took his hands then dropped herself onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“So what is going on? Why was she here?” 

Bog looked startled. “Yer not angry? I thought fur sure you wouldn't believe me, that ye wouldn't trust me...” 

Marianne smirked. “My first reaction, my gut response, was not again, but Bog—I trust you. Besides, if you were lying, I would rip your head off, but I think this time, this time I got it right” The look she gave him made his heart stop beating, took his breath away. He gulped, reaching up to stroke her face before he took a breath and continued. 

“I have no bloody idea what she was doing here! A friend of mine from back home called to tell me a rumor is spreading that we are back together. I am not sure what game she is playing at, but she is trying to do something.” 

Bog sighed wearily, but Marianne leaned in to nibble on his ear. 

“Well, this time you are on to her, plus you have me!” 

Bog smiled softly. “I have you?” 

“Yes. Bog that is what she wants. To open old wounds on us both. I know the type. But she wasn't counting on me believing you are innocent. So, I have an idea...” 

Bog held her snugly against him. “Oh, you do?” 

Her smile widened. “Thanks to our friend Shakespeare, yes I do.”


	6. ...reason and love keep little company together nowadays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 months ago was the last time I updated this!!! Wow....  
> I hope my writing has improved. I apologize if the style of the story has changed too dramatically but I hope you still enjoy reading it!

Marianne thought that it was a lovely morning. The sun had risen into a lovely baby blue sky, a color almost as lovely as the color of Bog's eyes; Marianne smiled at that thought. The air was nippy, frost on the lawns and bushes, but it promised to be a pretty day as the sun rose higher and burned off the chill. 

Marianne wore a pair of purple and black striped stockings, purple high-tops, cut-off denim shorts and a Boho lace style top which made her look a little like a purple Bohemian fairy as she sat at the patio table outside on the sister's small balcony. From her vantage, she could look out on a tiny green yard that would soon be rimmed by bright yellow daffodils. But the nice atmosphere of the morning was soon lost on Marianne as she groaned loudly and flopped her head down on her arms, her forehead laying against her hands causing the coffee cups and breakfast plates to rattle. 

“I have no idea what we can do!! If we had Oberon and a magic love potion maybe...but other than killing her in a tragic scene from a Shakespearean play...I have no idea.” 

Marianne sighed loudly, upping the drama to an almost hilarious level. 

Bog sat next to her, wearing a pair of black slacks with a pair of blue and white striped suspenders over a poet's style white shirt. With his glasses resting on the end of his nose, the tall man looked dashing and deletcable Marianne thought as she rolled her head to the side to glare at him when he chuckled reaching out to stroke his long fingers through her hair. 

“Marianne, it's all right,” he said in his softly accented voice. 

Dawn, dressed in a blue dress printed with sunflowers, a little blue shrug and knee socks that matched her dress, sat across from her sister on her boyfriend Sunny's lap (Sunny was dressed like a reject from the film “Newsies” this morning) and shared a glance with Sunny. 

Dawn spoke up softly. “Why don't you guys just start running around town together. I mean I know you guys don't really want to publicize your relationship, but maybe you should, I don't know...just start going out in public, like be really public! Get yourself in the papers, on TV, let everyone see you two are a couple. Then you can control the story. Especially if Bogart King started to resurface and with a new younger flame! They could take pictures of you two passionately kissing, holding hands...it'll be great. I'm sure Thamala will try to twist it, but she is doing that anyway...so give her a united front. Be Lysander and Hermia, defy your father and marry Bog!” 

Bog and Marianne stared at Dawn who realized in the same breath what she had said and giggled, blushing. “Well, you know what I mean. But the worst thing you two could do to her would be to simply and publicly pursue your relationship. That way, any interference on her part would make her look like a witch.” 

Bog, still stroking his fingers through Marianne's hair, frowned in thought. “It would piss her off royally. I mean, the woman thrives on scandal and she will try to turn this around to ruin me and Marianne while boosting herself...but maybe this time it won't work.” He looked down at Marianne. “I...I really care about you and there is nothing that woman can do to change that.” 

Marianne sat up quickly which knocked Bog's hand away. For a moment he thought he had done something wrong, but she reached forward to grab his long narrow face between her hands and kissed him. Bog was so shocked by the suddenness of her “attack” that he just stared, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses before he melted into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around her. 

Dawn giggled softly, hopped up and took Sunny's hand. “We'll let you guys talk some more.” 

Sunny and Dawn slipped back inside. Bog settled his hands Marianne's shoulders and gave a gentle tug. She moved, letting him tug her onto his lap where she straddled him, continuing the kiss with a slow and building passion until they were both forced to stop and take deep breaths. 

Bog chuckled, his cheeks red. “So, ah...would you like to go out for dinner and dancing with me tonight my neach-gaoil?” 

Marianne blushed, caressing his hair back around his ears. “What'd you call me?” 

Bog's eyes roamed her face. He leaned forward to brush his nose against hers. “Sweetheart.” 

She blushed deeper and turned her gaze downward shyly with a smile touching her lips. “I would love to go out with you.” 

Bog's smile was beautiful she thought as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. Marianne sighed into another heavenly kiss. When they stopped after a mintute or more, she whispered. “You know everyone will talk. The other actors will think I'm with you for the publicity...and if we do start getting publicity, others will get jealous. We may have more to deal with than just Roland and Thamala.” 

Bog pulled her closer, laying her head against his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. Marianne closed her eyes with a soft smile. Bog spoke softly, but with conviction. She could feel the warm rumble in his chest as he whispered. “Ay me! For aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth.” 

Marianne giggled. 

* 

That evening Bog was in his motel room getting dressed. He didn't know where to take Marianne exactly, since he didn't know the town, had no car and little money, so he had decided on the pub that she liked that was within walking distance of his motel. The pub “The Fairy Round,” the name of which Bog only just now remembered, had a new band playing this evening. He had run by there as soon as he had returned to the motel after spending most of the day with Marianne, her sister and Sunny, only so he could prepare for tonight. But he had quickly walked to the pub to see who they had playing tonight hoping it was a band that played music for dancing and not a heavy folk rock band or something that had a lot of screamed lyrics. 

The fates had been kind; the band called Oona's Kiss, listed their players with violins, a harp, cellos, synthesizer, drums... and a Klaviklyre...whatever that was he thought. Bog frowned looking at the picture of the group. They were dressed in a cross between pagan shaman meets punk rock fairies. He would simply have to hope he thought. As Bog flipped through his clothing he realized he had just found another problem. He had brought nothing with him that would be considered “date” clothing. He gnawed on his forefinger glaring at his clothing. He hadn't been this nervous in ages. Granted, he hadn't dated in ages either. Sneaking around the theater and stealing kisses was one thing, but actually being seen in public with someone else was not a recent occurrence. 

Bog groaned and dropped himself onto the edge of the worn motel bed. He was so much older than her...an old, broken ex-alcoholic with a vindictive ex-fiancee... What was he doing?! 

Bog dropped forward, dropped his elbows onto his knees and covered his face. What was he doing? 

* 

Across town Marianne was back at her sister's place, having brought over two bags full of clothing in a panic as to what to wear. She was standing in front of her sister in Dawn and Sunny's bedroom, wearing her fifth outfit, a long flowing skirt of lavender that brushed the top of her feet with a slit in the side all the way up to her thigh, a loose white top with bell-sleeves, and a pair of brown knee high lace up boots. Her hair was spiked up with purple glitter added to it. Dawn, lying on her stomach on her bed with a pair of fake fairy wings on her back, glanced up from the magazine she was flipping through to lift a brow at her sister. “You look good. You've looked good in all of them, you know. The two of you aren't strangers or anything Marianne. Why are you flipping out?” Dawn looked up from the article she had been scanning over to gaze questioningly at her sister. 

Marianne growled a little. “It just—it's different.” 

Her cellphone rang, emitting the tune of one of Pink's songs: “Why did I Ever Like You?” <

p>Both sister's groaned. “Roland,” they said in unison. Marianne walked over to where her phone sat on Dawn's bedside table next to her purse. The ring tone, which was the chorus of the song kept playing with an image of Roland that she had caught one day when he had fallen off the stage, the distorted humorous expression on his face had her sides splitting with laughter each time she saw it. The only reason she still had his number or allowed him to have hers was because of the play...the whole cast had all exchanged numbers. But having his number didn't mean she had to answer or ever call him—which she hadn't—but for some stupid reason Marianne picked up the phone and hit the answer button without thought. 

“Roland, what the hell do you want? I'm busy,” Marianne said in a tone that even he couldn't miss as irritated. She turned back to her sister, motioning at the outfit with one hand, to which her sister gave a thumbs up. Marianne pointed at her face and Dawn hopped up, went into her bathroom to return a moment later with her make-up kit which looked like a pink metal briefcase that should be handcuffed to her wrist with the secret codes to something hidden inside. 

“Just thought I would call see what you were up to tonight darlin'. Wondering if you would like to go out?” Roland purred. On his end of the line he was lying in bed, naked, with Thamala sprawled across him. The other woman giggled, stifling her sounds against his bare chest. “You know buttercup we should think about...you know...relighting our little romance!” Roland grinned down the Thamala. 

Marianne rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out of her mouth. Dawn chuckled leaning over to turn her music on (the sounds of Omnia's “Fee Ra Huri” drifted playfully into the room) while the sisters sat cross-legged on the bed across from one another and Dawn proceeded to work on her big sister's make-up. 

“Roland, did you fall on your head or are you chugging Oberon love juice? Why on earth would I go out with you? Besides, I have a date.” Marianne closed her eyes while Dawn traced her eyes giving her sister winged eye lines. She realized that she enjoyed saying that, especially considering who she was going on the date with. 

Roland sat up in surprise. “You have a date? With who? Where?” 

Marianne smiled, her eyes still closed. “With Bog.” 

“BOG! Marianne, what is wrong with you?” Roland hissed. 

Marianne sighed. “Roland, shut up.” 

Marianne hung up the phone. * 

Roland flopped back. “She has a date with Bog.” 

Thamala frowned. “She right out told you that?” 

He nodded looking annoyed. Thamala narrowed her eyes. “No...Bog wouldn't ...” 

“Bog wouldn't what?” Roland asked. 

Thamala sat up. “Remember I told you I was planning on getting back together and then breaking his heart again for fun. Publicly again of course. I mean I've already started to leak information to those delightful gossip rags that we are back together. Well, I think that fool is going to try and subvert me by making his relationship with Marianne public.” She narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest in thought. 

Roland stuck his bottom lip out. “Well that sucks. What can we do about it?” 

Thamala was clearly scheming. “Well first, we ruin that date.” 

“She didn't say where they were going! They could be anywhere in the city!” Roland whined. 

“Ah, but Bog has little money and no transportation, so unless Marianne is driving and footing the bill it has to be someplace close by...what's close to that motel he's staying at?” Thamala asked. 

For a moment, Roland looked as clever as a piece of wood as he tried to think, but then, as if someone had pulled the strings on the attic light switch, Roland grinned. “The Fairy Round,” he said with narrow eyes, certain he was remembering correctly. “It's within walking distance and it's her favorite place. They've been there once, so I bet he will take her there again.” 

Thamala grinned. “Feel like going out tonight to ruin a date?” 

Roland chuckled. “I thought you would never ask.” 

* 

Bog jumped a foot when a sharp knock sounded at his motel room door even though he was expecting it. He jumped up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed nervously tapping through the TV channels on the motel room's television. He had decided on a pair of slim-cut black slacks that stopped just at his ankles, a pair of black and white striped socks, a white dress shirt with a dark brown blazer over the top, the blazer having leather patches on the elbows, his black oxfords and sans tie. His hair was slicked back, but he was having difficulty with one lock that kept falling forward. He hadn't shaven, too worried about nicking himself because of his nerves. 

Bog licked his upper lip then opened the door. 

Marianne stood there with a bright smile on her lips. Bog felt all the breath leave his body. 

“Marianne...Wow.” Bog stared. 

Marianne blushed. “Bog, stop it.” She glanced down, still smiling, though her cheeks reddened noticeably. She glanced up at him again and murmured, suddenly shy. “You look very handsome.” 

Bog blushed and grinned like a fool. 

Bog swallowed, feeling like he was in high school again as he took a breath. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” She nodded and moved aside as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. “I...I thought we would go to The Fairy Round...I...mean I know you like it there and well...I don't know any other good places so...” 

“Bog, that's perfect. Come on.” She smiled, wrapping her arm around his and the two of them set out at a brisk pace to the pub. 

* 

Tonight the pub was busy as the band of the night played. Currently the band was doing their own version of “Kukushka” by Theodor Bastard. The lights were dim and someone had a smoke machine running to give the play the feeling you were drinking and dining in the fog. There were a few dancers on the floor swaying to the music. Bog found them a table off to the right of the band and pulled out a seat for her. “So what can I order for you?” Bog asked smiling like a fool, he realized. He figured this must have been what Bottom felt like when the queen of the fairies was in love with him, as if he were floating in a dream. 

Marianne smiled, glanced toward the band then back to Bog. “I know you don't have a lot of money, so I thought we could go dutch?” 

Bog blushed in embarrassment, but Marianne reached out and caressed his cheek with soft fingers. “Bog, don't worry. This way we can get a lot of food.” She giggled softly. “I've been told that I have a big appetite.” 

Bog laughed shaking his head. “All right, so what would you like?” 

Marianne tapped her chin with one painted fingernail. “Mm...how about we get the Irish Cheese platter and I'll have a corned beef pasty with an Irish coffee...I mean if you don't mind me having some alcohol.” 

Bog nodded. “Actually that sounds good, though I think I will just have a regular coffee.” He smiled. “But I think I'll have the same dish. Be right back.” He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Marianne blushed, but she reached up, cupped his cheek to stop him from pulling away too quickly and kissed him with more fervor, her tongue brushing his lips. “Hurry back,” she said with a smile. 

Bog swallowed and nodded mutely. 

Marianne grinned watching him walk away, her eyes glued to his rear. She sighed as she put her chin in her hand and leaned on the table. She glanced around at the pub patrons as Bog moved out of her direct line of sight. From the corner of her eye, movement by the entry door to the pub caught her attention. She gasped sitting up straight as Roland, dressed in a tight t-shirt and tighter jeans waltzed in with Thamala, who was dressed like she should be walking the strip, the two of them standing out like sore thumbs in the pagan/Celtic themed pub. 

Roland was looking around. Marianne turned hoping that he wouldn't notice her, but she knew it wasn't going to happen...he would zero in like a damn wasp. That was when Bog came back carrying their drinks. 

“The food will be another twenty-minutes, but I have...” Bog frowned noticing the funny look on Marianne's face. Her eyes darted to a space behind him and Bog turned his eyes see Thamala slinking her way toward him. 

“Oh for fucks sake!!” Bog growled. He set their drinks down and dropped into the seat next to Marianne. She put her hand on his arm. “Don't worry, just ignore them. They're just here to cause trouble, we won't let them ruin our date.” 

Bog frowned. “You sure? I feel like this is...just...” 

Marianne turned to him, leaning forward to wrap her arms around him and tug him close. “Ignore them. Focus on me.” 

Bog smiled into her eyes. “You're very convincing.” 

Marianne grinned. “Well, I am the Queen of the Fairies.” 

They both felt the weight of their table shift as Roland leaned against it. “Hey there Buttercup!” 

Thamala pulled a chair away from another table, plopping it down next to Bog and sat. “Hello Bog.” She purred running fingers down his back. Bog jerked away with a hissed, “Don't touch me.” 

Thamala pouted. “Oh Bog you were never such a fuddie duddie when we were together. I remember how much you liked to have me run my fingers down your spine.” 

Marianne felt a hot, nasty spike of jealousy, while at the same time securing this information away for later...examination. Marianne hissed. “Look, he isn't with you now, is he? Why don't you and Roland go...do stuff.” 

Marianne mentally kicked herself for her lackluster comeback. 

Oona's Kiss, the band on stage, began to play a cover of Folk Noir's song “Dear Misery.” Bog stood up so fast that he nearly knocked his chair back. He grabbed Marianne's hand and pulled her to her feet. “Would you like to dance?” He didn't wait for an answer before he was dragging her out onto the dance floor. Marianne blinked in confusion, but she let him drag her to the dance floor. Thamala watched with a smirk while Roland seemed a little confused. 

Bog pulled Marianne into his arms, draped an arm around her waist, the other holding her hand in his while he swayed a little, spinning her around the dance floor in a sort of swaying two step where he would sway with her, his hand against her lower back before he would spin her out slowly then back into his arms. 

Bog muttered after a full minute of this. “Sorry.” 

Marianne smiled swaying with him. “Bog, don't be.” 

He smiled. “You...you are just such a kind and understanding woman Marianne. I just...” 

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and in the next second Roland pulled Bog back. Bog was so startled that he actually let go of Marianne as Roland said. “May I cut in?” Before Bog realized what was happening...Roland danced off with Marianne. Bog snarled, starting to go after them when he was grabbed from behind and spun around only to find himself in Thamala's grasp, like a fly caught in a spider's web. “Oh Bog I do miss dancing with you. Remember when we would go out for dinner and dancing in London?” 

Bog tried to pull away, but Thamala kept a hold of him like the damn spider he had just imagined her to be. 

Bog hissed. “Thamala what exactly is yer problem? Why come here? Just to ruin my life further?” 

Thamala smiled, though it was a cold predatory smile that never reached her eyes. “Oh Bog, you didn't consider that maybe I just wanted to see you? To rekindle our romance? That I missed you? Why else would I come to do this...pitiful production? I mean, I only came for you.” 

Bog danced with her in a circle while they spoke. He was doing his best to keep his body from touching hers no matter how many time she tried to yank him toward her. Bog's voice was filled with repulsion. “Thamala, it took me a long time to get over what you did to me, and I'll be honest, I'm not completely over it because you hurt me. You hurt me badly, you didn't just break my heart, but you broke my spirit, broke who I was...I won't be hurt again.” 

Thamala laughed. “Oh Bog, you always were so dramatic. And you think that little thing...” 

Bog hissed. “Her name is Marianne.” 

“You think this Marianne really cares about you? You may be a washed up famous actor, but you are famous and a little bit of fame can go a long way for someone like her. You don't seriously think a pretty young thing like that would want you when she has better prospects?” Thamala indicated Marianne with her head. 

Bog turned to see Marianne and Roland dancing. Marianne was talking and her eyes flashed. Roland leaned in close and planted a kiss on her. Bog hissed and started pull away, but Thamala yanked him back around just in time because in the next second Marianne slapped Roland across the face. 

* 

“Roland Knight I swear to GOD, you are lucky I don't go to Thaddeus RIGHT NOW and have you thrown off the show for sexual misconduct!!” Marianne shoved Roland away from her. Roland winced as his fingers lightly touched his cheek. “Damn it Marianne! It was one little kiss! You used to like me kissing you!” 

“Yeah Roland. The operative word is used to...I don't want you touching me now. GOD, why are you even here? What did you think you were going to accomplish?” Marianne threw her hands up in the air. Roland pouted looking like a petualant child. A few of the pub's other patrons noticed the event unfolding near them, but opted to stay out of the situation. 

“Come on Marianne...it was one little mistake!” Roland sighed. 

“One little mistake?! “ All the emotional pain that Marianne had felt over Roland's betrayal, but had never fully expressed—at least not to him—boiled to the surface. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming in here. You think you left me broken, that you would just come in here and be all sweet and I would come running back? You are DEAD wrong Roland! I'm seeing someone else Roland, someone better, kinder and someone who actually LIKES me as well as finds me beautiful! Someone who wants to be with me! ME! Not some illusion of me or someone who wants something from me....no Bog, likes me for who I am.” She poked the blond man in the chest as her words became more heated. “I was fine being on my own, but you know what? I'm also really damn good with being with someone who respects me, not just as an actress, but as a person. Now. Goodbye Roland and if you try to kiss me ever again I will have you thrown out of the show.” Marianne walked past Roland on her way to where Thamala still had her claws into Bog. 

Bog was hissing at Thamala. Marianne couldn't quite hear what was being said, just that when they spun around she could see the look in Bog's eyes, which was murderous. Marianne didn't think her actions through before she grabbed Thamala and yanked her away from Bog, startling the actress as she stumbled back a few steps. 

The urge to punch her right in her pretty face was so powerful that Marianne almost did it. Almost. Her hand was clenched into a fist, but instead she just whispered. “Get away from my boyfriend.” 

Thamala smiled. “Oh, boyfriend now is it? Well...we will just have to see how long that lasts, won't we?” 

Marianne sighed and shook her head. “Thamala, go soak your head.” 

Marianne turned to Bog and grabbed him, one hand on his cheek, the other around the back of his neck pulling him down as she pressed her mouth against his mouth. Bog was startled, his hands rising up in the air to prevent himself from touching her (not that he hadn't held her and kissed her before, but never in public.) And in the next moment Marianne's kiss slowed, her mouth opening against his, her tongue, warm and inviting, flicked against his mouth, making him melt. His arms dropped to encircle her waist and pull her against him. Then Bog stood straight, lifting the petite woman off her feet. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, never once breaking the kiss, their tongues sliding and caressing, delving deeply into each others mouths. Bog moved his head slowly, exploring her mouth from another angle, tasting the sweetness of her lips, and her tongue as if he were drinking the sweetest nectar. He hugged her closer, rolling his tongue along hers with a small whimper and growl of need. 

Marianne stroked her fingers through his hair, caressed his scalp, her right leg lifting up, her foot pointing as she leaned into him. Both of them completely forgot that Thamala was standing there glaring daggers at them. 

If the top of Thamala's head could have caught on fire, it would have...she could not recall being this angry. That...that...Thamala marched off the dance floor and over to where Roland was sitting at the bar. 

She threw herself onto one of the stools next to him. Roland had a bottle of beer and was sipping on it tossing peanuts in the air and catching them in his mouth. Thamala glared at him snatching a peanut he had just thrown out of the air and shoving it between her lips. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” she fumed, still glaring at Bog and Marianne. Bog had just set Marianne back on her feet and together, holding hands like a couple of lovestruck teenagers, they made their way back to their table where their food was waiting for them. 

Roland took a long pull on his beer. “Wanna drink?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, whiskey, leave the bottle.” 

Roland looked surprised, but ordered the drink for her. “So what do you wanna do?” Roland spun on his stool to stare over at Marianne and Bog. They were sitting close together talking and eating dinner. Roland made a disgusted face. “Marianne threatened to have me kicked out of the play if I did anything.” 

Thamala snorted. “Don't worry dear. She can't do anything. We have the real power.” She pointed between the two of them. 

“Sure.” Roland smirked sipping his beer. Thamala turned around when the shot glass and bottle of whiskey were brought, pouring herself a drink and downing it swiftly. “I just need to come up with a way that makes Marianne break up with him...proof that she can't deny...” 

* 

Marianne picked up Bog's left hand as they sat at the table listening to the music. They had finished dinner, both of them stuffed. She held his hand in hers studying his fingers, tracing the long digits, caressing the back of his hand before she turned his hand over to trace the lines of his palm. Bog watched her with an amused expression. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

She smiled looking up at him through her lashes. “You have nice hands. Long expressive fingers...” She traced the lines of his hand. “You have a long, thick lifeline which means you are going to have a good life...” 

Bog snorted which made Marianne laugh. “It doesn't mean there won't be trials, but it will be well worth it. Your love line...” She drew her fingers along the line that ran near the middle of his hand. “This line is your heart line. Your line is strong which means you are capable of faithful and true love and the way your line goes here...” She traced the line. “Means you will have one true love.” 

Bog, his chin in his other hand, watched her with almost dreamy eyes from behind his glasses. “I do, huh?” 

Marianne glanced over at him smiling. “What are you grinning at?” 

Bog smiled. “You.” 

Marianne blushed stroking her thumb along his palm. Bog felt a warm tickle run from the palm of his hand up his arm to settle in his heart. He felt it...that warmth...that moment when he started to really fall in love with her...it was this moment right here. 

She looked up at him with her beautiful, brown eyes while the lights of the pub were reflected in their depths and he fell just a little more in love. 

Bog swallowed. “Would...would you like to go for a walk?” 

“I would love to.” She lifted his hand placing a light kiss on his palm before she stood up. * 

The air was still crisp in the evening. Marianne shivered just a little as they walked along the sidewalk heading in the direction of the theater. Bog pulled his blazer off holding it for her. She grinned slipping her arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around her. She was surrounded by Bog's scent and she thought it was delightful. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked. 

“What will you do after this play?” Marianne asked glancing up. There were a few clouds in the night sky, but not so many they couldn't see the stars. They strolled under the streetlights walking by the dimly lit display windows of shops and park benches going no where particular. 

“Not really sure. Brutus said he might have another play lined up for me in the city, but...” He shrugged. “I find myself enamored of this place.” He glanced sideways at her. 

Marianne blushed. 

They stopped under a streetlight in front of the window of a store called “The Primrose Circle.” Inside the shop Bog saw that the place sold a variety of eclectic clothing and jewelry. His eyes were drawn to a ring and necklace set on display in the window, a primrose pendant with a pressed primrose trapped in clear acrylic and the ring vernis primrose zircon ring that twinkled in the streetlight...both fit for a fairy queen. Bog promised himself that he didn't care the cost, he was going to find a way to buy those for Marianne. Bog turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest. Marianne wrapped her arms around his waist as she gazed up at him. She whispered. 

“I would like it if you stayed...or at least came back.” 

Bog smiled softly. “Really?” 

“Oh yes. Really.” Marianne whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him. 

They stood under the streetlight, kissing slowly and passionately. * 

Later that night after Bog had called Marianne a cab and kissed her sweetly before holding the door for her and sending her home, Bog lay in bed, showered, but restless. He picked up his phone, his thumb hovering over the buttons thinking to himself that texting her already would be silly...but...he wanted to be silly. Tonight had been the most beautiful night—even with Roland and Thamala's interruption—he was in love...Alone he could admit it. He smiled shyly wondering if he was being the fool like Bottom or maybe he was Lysander... 

He took a deep breath and texted. “Good night. XOXO” 

Within seconds it seemed, he received a text in reply. “Good night Bog. XXXOOO” 

He chuckled lightly running the tips of his fingers over her message smiling like a fool. 

* 

Marianne was smiling so much her face hurt, but she held her phone against her chest as if she were hugging the text from Bog.


End file.
